Bowling Bulb
Bowling Bulb is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that can be unlocked after beating Big Wave Beach - Day 11. It can roll bulbs that are similar to the Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling. The order of the bulbs is aquamarine first, then blue, and finally orange. The aquamarine bulb is the weakest and has the shortest recharge time, and the orange one is the strongest and has the longest recharge time. However, the Bowling Bulb will only use its blue and orange bulb if enough time is given in between each time a zombie enters the lane that it is in. If there is a consistent line of zombies approaching the Bowling Bulb, it will only use its aquamarine bulb. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Bowling Bulbs rolls shots that can bounce into multiple zombies. Damage Details: larger bulbs do more damage Guess which team has won the League Championship for five years running now? Team Bowling Bulb, that's who. They are on a ROLL. You and your pals think you got what it takes to stop 'em? Yeah sure. Keep dreamin, bub. Overview Aquamarine bulbs deal 2 normal damage shots, blue bulbs deal 6 normal damage shots, and orange bulbs deal 9 normal damage shots. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, the Bowling Bulb will glow and will throw three charged explosive bulbs which each deal 30 normal damage shots to a 3x3 area. Strategies General This is a best-used plant, which can throw bulbs at the zombies. After it has fired three of its bulbs with only zombies in the lanes, it will only throw aquamarine bulbs, which deal small units of damage. To get all the bulbs instantly, use Plant Food so that the orange and blue bulb will recharge instantly. It is recommended to use Plant Food on this plant to deal splash damage. Note: Avoid using Bowling Bulbs against Chicken Wrangler Zombies when the Bowling Bulb has only the Aquamarine Bulb (unless you feed it Plant Food). That is because when the Chicken Wrangler Zombies release flocks of Zombie Chickens, since the Bowling Bulb's firing time is slow and the Zombie Chickens start eating up your plants quicklier. Another worse thing to use it is against Jester Zombies, which can deflect the Bowling Bulbs back at your plants, dealing damage. However, it cannot deflect explosive bulbs back at your plants. Bulb Bowling In this Brain Buster, you must use the four types of Bowling Bulbs against the incoming zombies (like in Wall-nut Bowling in the original Plants vs. Zombies). Save the charged and orange aquamarine bulbs for dangerous zombies (Surfer Zombies and Deep Sea Gargantuars) to deal more damage. Otherwise, there is a chance that you will lose. Gallery 2014-10-12-15-28-04.png|Bowling Bulb unlocked. 2014-10-10-13-22-37.png|A locked Bowling Bulb in the almanac. Bowling Costume.png|Bowling Bulb's costume (bowler hats). HDBB.png|HD Bowling Bulb with costume. SeedPacketBowlingBulbs.PNG|Bowling Bulb's seed packet. Imitater Bowling Bulb PvZ2.png|Imitater seed packet. BoostedBowlingBulbs.PNG|Boosted Bowling Bulb. BowlingBulbsCard.PNG|Bowling Bulb Endless Zone card. Newplant.png|Bowling Bulbs affected by Plant Food effect. I am bowling bulb.png|Bowling Bulb about to shoot. BOWLING BULB PF PROJECTILE.png|Plant Food projectile. Bowling Bulb 2.png|Bulb Bowling Brain Busters Bulbs Seed packets. Screenshot_2014-10-10-20-39-43.png|A strategy using Bowling Bulbs. kNhnDkD.jpg|A strategy using Bowling Bulbs in Pirate Seas. Bowling Bulb being watered.gif|Bowling Bulb being watered in the Zen Garden (Animated) TENPIN.png|Cyan Bulb in Ten Pin Kapow achievement. Trivia *Bulbs deflected by Jester Zombies will bounce on multiple plants. *If the player feeds Plant Food on a Bowling Bulb and there are no zombies on that lane, the Bowling Bulb will wait until a zombie appears on that lane. This is similar to how the Citron behaves, it will hold the plasma ball until zombies appear in its lane. *Its name is a pun on "Bowling Balls". *This is the first plant to have three different bodies in one, unlike the Twin Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Threepeater, Split Pea, Pea Pod and Pea-nut that has two or more heads, but only has one body. *Its facial features look like the three holes on a bowling ball. *When Bowling Bulbs are used in Pirate Seas and Big Wave Beach, they will cross directly over a path of water rather than falling in. *When planted on a Lily Pad, dirt will still surround the bottom of the bulbs. *Although it is buried in the ground, it can still be planted on planks in Pirate Seas. *Its costume is the bowler hat of the Bowler Brothers. *This is the only plant that can shoot three different projectiles. *This plant can be planted on Lily Pads, even though the bulbs return from the ground. It is unknown how the bulbs return through the Lily Pad. *Bulbs normally cannot damage submerged Snorkel Zombies. However, there are exceptions to this. **Energized bulbs can damage Snorkel Zombies but it will not attack unless it is not submerged or there is another zombie behind. **All bulbs given in Bulb Bowling levels are able to damage Snorkel Zombies. *It is the only plant to have its power decreased through different versions. Category:Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants